The invention relates to a circuit for the selective activation of a plurality of antennas from a common end stage.
In recent times an increasing number of electronically controlled access systems have been deployed in vehicles. In what are known as keyless-go systems data communication takes place for example after activation between the vehicle and a data medium held by a vehicle user, in which the authenticity of the data medium is verified and access to the vehicle is only possible in the event of positive verification. Such access systems work with a plurality of transmitter antennas, which until now were operated such that there is an end stage for each antenna, connected to the antenna by means of a switch or a relay.